


What happened next

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Julian rocks Garak's world!
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What happened next

**Author's Note:**

> This a sequel to Karma.
> 
> I used Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip for anatomy references.

Garak hesitates looking at Julian's extended hand. Dear ancestors what have I gotten myself into? He thinks to himself. He cautiously takes Julian's hand. Julian leads him away from the repliamat towards the turbolifts.  
The turbolift stops on Julian's floor. Julian leads Garak down the corridor, then stops at his door. He quickly types in the pass code and the doors swish open. Julian gestures to Garak, come in and make yourself comfortable, he purrs. Garak gingerly steps through the doors and jumps when the doors close behind him. He gulps and starts shaking. Why my dear tailor, do you believe you are nervous? Julian coos. There is nothing to be nervous about. We can go as fast or as slow as you are comfortable with. I assumed since you have been flirting with me for three years now, we might take the next step in our relationship.  
Garak stares frozen like prey snared in a trap. I, I, I, ...Garak starts shuddering and hissing nervously. Julian's smile fades. You are really afraid aren't, you Garak? Julian says looking concerned. Garak's eyes are downcast, he quietly nods. But why? Don't you know me well enough to know I would never intentionally hurt you? Garak remains silent. Garak, Julian says warmly, what I've been doing is my attempt at flirting and seduction. I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you. Garak smiled slightly, No doctor believe me I appreciate the attention. That is not what is concerning to me. Its because of my status on Cardassia getting in an intimate relationship could be dangerous for me. Julian looks concerned now. Garak continues, since I have been exiled from my home world, I have no rights. Julian starts looking more and more confused. Garak explains, for instance, you could take me as your concubine and by cardassian standards that would be perfectly acceptable. Julian's eyes widen and his jaw hits the floor.  
What?! Julian bleeps out. Most cardassians if they are exiled try to serve a high-ranking family on the home world so, they will be allowed to stay. Unfortunately for myself my father chose to banish me here to this station. Knowing the chances of me returning were very slim and also to suffer abuse at the hands of my fellow countrymen and the bajorans. When the Occupation ended and Dukat relinquished the station. I took the liberty of erasing all cardassian information from the data base. As a precaution so the information could not be used against me, which is what my peers were hoping for. Julian sat in stunned silence. The only reason I am allowed to have a shop on the station or even live here now is because the Federation and bajoran government allow it.  
Oh, Garak I had no idea, Julian says moving closer to give Garak a hug. Garak flinches. Do cardassans not hug? Julian asks. Hug? Garak says looking puzzled. May I show you? Julian asks. Garak nods. Its a way humans show affection or try to comfort one another. Julian explains as he wraps his arms around Garak in a loving embrace. Garak melts into Julian and finally relaxes. We do something similar but I don't think there is a word for it. Garak states. Julian looks up at Garak, I'm so sorry for being aggressive with you. Julian says, I guess Gilora gave me bad information. Actually the information she gave you was correct, stated Garak. She just conveniently left out a few things because of a long standing feud between the science ministry and the order. She probably found great amusement in the fact that a former agent was openly flirting with a Starfleet officer. So she only gave you information that would force me to submit to you. Uh...Julian's eyes widen. The person who initiates controls the relationship. Garak says. So cardassians don't believe in consent. Julian says. Garak tilts his head, what's consent? Julian's eyes widen, its where you ask permission before you physical touch someone or become intimate with them, states Julian. Garak shakes his head, then no Cardassians don't have that concept in our society. Oh that may complicate things, Julian says. How so? Garak replied. Well, humans believe in consensual relationships. It prevents abusive and toxic behavior in the relationship, stated Julian.  
Are you still interested in me? Garak asks. Yes, Julian replies. But we will take it slow if you still want to? Want to what? Garak replies. Julian raises an eyebrow, looks Garak up and down and flashes a disarming smile. Garak registers what Julian is implying. Oh! Garak says softly and starts to blush a lovely shade of lilac. Julian chuckles and scoots closer. So, Julian says sliding his arm around Garak's shoulders pulling him closer. Shall we begin? O-kay, Garak says nervously. This is the first time in a very long time that a potential lover cared about me to want my input. Like I said before we will take it slow, Julian whispered. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. He slowly starts to kiss Garak. Starting at his mouth and slowly moves to his neck and shoulders. Garak started moaning, Julian, if I don't remove my pants soon, I fear they will be ruined. Well, then we can not have that happening now can we? Julian replied. In one fluent moment Julian unclasped Garak's pants and sends them pooling at Garak's feet. Now with your permission let's do something about that pesky tunic. Garak grins with excitement as his tunic follows his pants to the floor.  
Julian leads Garak to the bedroom, kissing, nibbling, and pinching along the way. The back of Garak's legs find the edge of the bed. He is lowered on the bed. Well, it seems like I'm the one severely overdressed, Julian grins as he slowly starts to undress. Garak watches in awe as Julian slowly and provocatively removes everything single piece of clothing until there is nothing but Julian in all his glory standing before him. Now we just have discard these boots and everything will be perfect, Julian says as he kneels down and starts taking off Garak's boots and stockings. There, Julian says as he finishes pulling off Garak's left stockings. Now the real fun begins.  
Julian kisses his way up Garak's leg. He reaches up and kisses Garak's forehead spoon and says the chufa is the window to the mind. He slowly moves down to the chest spoon and starts licking and kissing it. The chula is the window to the heart, Julian says. As he massages and pinches Garak's kinat'hU. Garak is panting and gasping, he buries his face into the crook of Julian's neck and moans. My dear, you are going to be my undoing. Oh, my dear Elim, Julian replies. I'm just getting warmed up. Julian smiles as his hands find Garak's chuva and starts playing with it. Garak's eyes roll to the back of his head and his starts moaning uncontrollably. My, my, you are practically melting in my hands and we have barely begun, Julian purrs. Garak stares in awe, there is more? Oh, Yes much more, Julian smiles. He lowered his head and softly blows across Garak's ajan. The two ridged slits rippled and slowly part. Julian inhaled, smells like a beach before a rain storm, he stated. He slowly inserts a finger inside stroking the soft tissue. Garak squirms as Julian strokes him. Um, I wonder? Julian said out loud. What? Garak said breathing heavily. What would happened if I do this! Suddenly Julian's tongue starts lapping up Garak's ajan. Ah! Garak's back arches, his toes curl. Fluid pours out covering Julian's face. Oh dear! Garak gasps. Julian smiles licking his face clean. Oh, its not over not by a long shot, Julian exclaims. I know you are holding out on me, Garak and I won't stop until you are screaming my name.  
Julian smiles wickedly as Garak's prUt everts. Julian takes the prUt in his mouth and starts to suck and grind at the alien cock while he shakes his head violently from side to side. Warm,gooey liquid slides down Julian's throat. Oh God! Garak moans. No, my name is Julian, he says beaming. Almost there, Julian says. And now for the grand finale. Garak's eyes widen as Julian applies generous amounts of lubricate to his cock as well as Garak's prUt. I have always wondered how far a cardassian to be stretched and stuffed, Julian says wickedly. With that Julian spread Garak wide and starts to enter him inch by inch until he is skin to skin with a trembling, wide-eyed, speechless Garak. Gazing into Garak's ocean blue eyes Julian smiles, are you ready habibata? Garak gulps and nods. Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable, starts to hurt, or you need me to change speed, rhythm, or position, okay? Julian says. Garak nods. Alright, here we go. Julian starts bumping, grinding, and swishing his hips from side to side. Garak mirrors Julian movements, they reach a steady rhythm and it builds into a glorious out of body climax. Once both men float back to the station, Julian collapses on to Garak. So, how was it? Julian asks batting his eyelashes at Garak. I must say that was nothing like I have experienced before Garak says, is it like this every time? No, I was making up for lost time, Julian says. Well, Garak says, it was well worth the wait. Julian and Garak remained in each other arms, talking until they fell into a blissful peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> habibata is Arabic for my love


End file.
